The Ghost of Venomania
by Aurea Zerrin
Summary: 200 years after the events of "Dance with Asmodeus" or "The Madness of Duke Venomania," six college students encounter the duke's ghost in his abandoned manor. Will they help him get out of limbo, or will they run while they still can?
1. Chapter 1

The car door slammed shut as Suki stretched her stiff muscles. A few hours in a crammed car with two other people up front and three in the back with lots of luggage would produce that sort of effect.

"Help me, would you Suki?"

The young lady grabbed her friend Mai's arm and yanked her out of the car so that the sweaty, bulbous Fumio could get out too. He was the one who ended up with the map, after all.

Suki and Mai were about to help him out when Katsuo, who had been sitting up front, emerged, ignored Fumio, and snatched the map he held away with a singsonged "Thank you." As he turned it several different ways in an attempt to read it, Hana came out as well and began to scold him when she should have been assisting Suki and Mai.

With a tremendous heave, Fumio came stumbling out and the two girls pulling on him were sent fumbling back. Poor, thin little Haru peeked out of the car like a frightened sentinel and shyly stepped out as well.

A silence went by after the closing of doors, in gazing around. Everything was so…boring. For six college students on their last chance at vacation, it was especially dull.

"How exactly did you convince us on coming here?" Katsuo remarked behind the map.

"Grandma and Grandpa met here," Suki answered defensively. "From how they described it, I thought this was an exciting place."

"Don't get me wrong," Hana told her, "I love getting away from the city for a while, but I can't say this is what I had in mind."

"Stop bugging Suki, guys," Mai intervened. "This might be a fun trip."

"That house on top of the hill certainly looks interesting," Fumio pointed out while fanning himself, drawing all gazes to a gigantic manor up a hill in the near distance. The largest thing in sight, it appeared to be almost purple against the glaring sky and gothic as well. Formidable. Looming. Fascinating.

Haru remained silent.

"Well, no good standing around here gawking," Katsuo said loudly, breaking the thoughtful quiet. "Let's go find somewhere to stay, and then our little adventure can really begin."

* * *

A/N- I've begun this new FanFic because... I like Vocaloid. And the end of "Dance with Asmodeus" opened up SO many possibilities for FanFictions. So, yeah. Hope you like it!

- A.Z.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind shrieked through the empty air. The landscape was disappointingly barren. A few small bushes grew close to the squat buildings lining the roads.

Something about this all unnerved Suki. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have come to this old town. Her grandmother had seemed a little concerned at the idea of Suki going there. The noise of Katsuo and Hana's arguing filled the space around them, which somehow made Suki feel better.

"How about this one?" Mai energetically suggested, pointing to the sign for the inn right above her head.

"Why not?" Suki answered, and Fumio ushered Katsuo and Hana inside.

The room had a charm to it, as if it had once been the most lavish place in town, but now the edges of the rug were frayed and the wallpaper peeled and the furniture belonged in a museum.

Katsuo marched up to the rectangle cut out of the opposite wall which was used as a front desk. He impatiently tapped the bell several times in a row. No one came to greet them, so he tapped more furiously.

A bony hand reached up from below the desk and gripped his hand. They all nearly screamed. A thin arm followed the hand, and a frail body after it and a disproportionate head.

"What is it?" the woman rasped, green eyes burning in annoyance.

Shoving the shocked Katsuo aside, Hana told her, "We're looking for somewhere to stay and were wondering if there are any available rooms in this inn."

Standing up to her full height of four and a half feet, the woman brushed grey-green hair aside and made a grating sound that vaguely resembled a laugh.

"Available? Child, this inn hasn't seen a customer in nearly 60 years! Take any you'd like."

"Two rooms should suffice," Fumio declared, as he also had the money.

As her friends began down the narrow hallway to the rooms, Suki said, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Call me Gumia, dear," the old woman remedied, pressing Suki's hand, and then vanished somewhere behind the desk.

* * *

A/N- So NOW the references begin to appear. Stay tuned, we find the duke soon.

-A.Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first day in town proved to be useful for rehabilitation. No one was up for much adventuring.

Haru went to the business-less marketplace without complaint to get food for dinner. Fumio and Mai dragged an extra bed into each room with Gumia's permission.

"Aren't going to be any more customers for 60 years, so go ahead," she had sighed half-heartedly.

Suki had gone to check with Gumia if they could use the old stove and sink in her kitchen for dinner. When she came back to the rooms with the good news that they could use them, she found the rooms in disarray.

Katsuo had torn apart the bedspreads to check for allegedly-reported bugs in the mattresses, Mai stood on the table by the window in fear of a mouse, Fumio was chivalrously facing off with the rodent, and Hana stubbornly sat on her bed, trying to dissuade Katsuo on the topic of his fear of bugs. Haru was standing behind Suki, arms quivering under the pressure of groceries.

"Hey! All of you shut up!" she yelled over the pandemonium.

All eyes turned to her. They knew that she didn't get angry very often.

"There aren't any bugs, Katsuo. I don't think they could survive out here. And Hana, don't bother him. It's not his fault he's afraid of bugs."

They stood indignantly in unison.

"Fumio, it's just a mouse. Don't hurt it. Same to you, Mai."

Fumio lowered the rolled-up newspaper he was using as a weapon. Without fear of being bitten, Suki gently picked up the little mouse and opened the frosted window to let it out on the sill.

After the mouse had scurried away, something across the valley caught her eye. In that manor they had all noticed before, there was a little flash of light in one of the windows. It was the most intriguing shade of purple.

At a crash from the hallway, Suki was snapped back into reality. Haru's arms had given out and now the dull produce was spilled on the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Katsuo exclaimed. "Is this an eggplant? Or a cucumber? I can't tell."

"No seafood?" Fumio questioned, and then began to pout.

Since Mai was still in shock from the mouse incident, Suki had to entreat Hana to prepare dinner.

"I have to call my parents," she justified. "They always worry."

"You won't be able to get service here," Hana pointed out, though she consented to making dinner.

Sure enough, Suki couldn't get a signal.

"Go to the top of that hill," Fumio suggested, indicating the tall hill that the manor was perched upon.

Suki hesitated. "Okay, I'm going to go see if I can get some service. No arguing, all right?"

As she walked, Suki watched the sky darken overhead. She needed to get this phone call done quickly.

For some reason, the collection of houses and shops cut off just before the land dipped into a valley. Then it rose again steeply to create the hill on which the manor stood.

In this way, Suki found herself stumbling down one hill and soon enough clambering up another.

No car would be able to make the trek up this hill. She focused on the fractured walkway as she ventured up, regretting abandoning her usual workouts when exams came around, every moment up.

Once she had completed her journey, short of breath, Suki took out her phone to check for a signal. One bar! There could be no better reward.

Just as she was about to make a call, a single drop of water was loosed upon her head. After that, the sky opened up and she was drenched within a moment.

In fear of worse results of the storm than just wet clothes, Suki went up to the formidable front door and knocked.

The door noisily creaked open. Without precaution of trespassing fees, she stepped into the shelter.

Suki left the front door open so that she could stand just barely inside and watch the storm progress as she made her call.

The colorless light that shone into the building illuminated this seemingly endless hall, with beveled walls and a high, angled ceiling.

As Suki pressed the buttons to dial her home phone number, the high-pitched sound effects echoed down the hall.

"Bigger on the inside," Suki mumbled to herself as the phone rang.

She found herself entranced by the architecture in the edifice while she waited.

"Hello?" Suki's grandmother's voice came as a buzz through the phone, startling Suki.

"Hi Grandma!" she replied, surprised at hearing her tech-despising grandmother on the other line.

"Keiko!" she cried. "I'm so glad you called. There is something I really must tell you."

Suki winced at being called her real name, and recovered, "I'm glad I got through! There's barely a signal here. You know, this place is really—"

"Listen to me, darling. There is something I want you to know about that town. It would be too difficult to explain at home, because there is something you need to see to believe it."

The concerned tone in her voice made Suki concerned too.

"Sure, Grandma. What is it?"

"There is a large mansion at the top of a hill. It is across the valley from my hometown, and it has been abandoned for almost 200 years."

Suki's stomach fluttered. 200 years? And so well preserved? There were even tall stands for candles that lined the walls and were stocked with flawless candles.

"You must not enter that manor."

"W-why not?" Suki asked, feeling herself tense up, but taking comfort in the door that was still agape.

"There was a man who lived there once," the older woman explained. "He was filled with lust, for he was abandoned by those who he loved. He made a deal with the devil and then had the ability to charm any woman he pleased. My own grandmother was one woman who was lured to that very manor, held under his spell. He was killed by a man of justice, and he would be long dead anyway, but I do not want you going anywhere near that manor."

Eyes wide in gripping horror, Suki told her, "N-no problem, Grand-m-ma. Is that all?"

"Yes, dear. That's all. I hope you have a nice time in town. I can recommend a few things to do there if you get bored."

"Th-thank you. I'll call you later in the week."

"Mmm. Bye, sweetheart."

Suki snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket, brushing her blue hair out of her face, and lunged for the exit. The moment she did, the doors shut with a great bang and cold musty air washed over her. Each candle along the wall hissed to life, casting everything violet.

As she gazed around, a dagger was pressed to Suki's throat, its wielder standing behind her.

"Returned, I see, Kachees Crim? You smoldering heap of rat dung, where's your blade this time? It's in my hand, and soon you'll be departing just as I have."

* * *

A

A/N- I'm not sure how long I'm going to end up making this, so it depends on how well-received it is. Thanks for reading!

-A.Z.


	4. Chapter 4

"What—who are you? My name's not Kachees, it's Suki!" she said through clenched teeth, looking down her nose at the weapon against her neck.

"Playing dumb, festering leper? It won't work, though that little act with your device was very well-played. Surely you remembered the one you killed!"

At that, something clicked in Suki's head. Bug-eyed, she shifted her eyes to her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of an angular face with long purple hair dripping onto her front.

"Oh my God," she whispered, too frightened to scream.

"Your god won't save you now, you yellow-bellied warthog. Ready for your final farewells?"

The blade dug a little deeper into her neck. It drew a little blood.

"I'm not Kachees Crim, whoever that is," Suki told him, voice high in fear. "My name is Suki, and I'm a college student. I just came here to get a phone signal. Please, I know you're probably very angry, but let me go. I don't have anything against you."

Her opponent was inclined to start spewing off insults again, but he paused. He held her throat firmly with his knifeless hand and came over to face her.

This was truly the most handsome man Suki had ever seen. Tall, thin, slightly muscular, he was a personified sculpture of Michelangelo. His amethyst eyes surveyed her, lingering on her chest. Then they met hers, which sent a shiver up and down Suki's spine.

"I may have mistaken you for someone else, girl. Despite this, I may still demand you beg for your freedom."

His long-fingered grip tightened. Suki had a great difficulty in swallowing, for several reasons.

"To whom do I beg?" she inquired painstakingly.

A half-smile donned his perfect lips.

"Duke Sateriajis Venomania. And you are Suki, I suppose, if that show with the device was genuine. Or should I call you Keiko?"

"How did you…?" Suki began to ask, but realized he must have listened in to her conversation. "I go by Suki, thank you."

"I'm going to call you Keiko," he said firmly. "It suits you better."

She didn't dare argue.

"Why do you have a man's haircut, Keiko?" he demanded, loosening his grip on her throat a bit.

He was obviously behaving differently now that he knew Suki was a girl.

Her hair was cut above her ears.

"It's a popular style," she said sensitively.

"I frequently forget it has been 200 years…" the duke sighed, completely letting go of her.

She rubbed her neck, eyeing her way out. He stood well in her way.

"So…" she conversed uncomfortably. "You're dead?"

He cultivated a devilish smile. "Quite."

Suki examined him in that light. Nothing seemed immaterial about him. He definitely had some mass, judging by his strength. He did not follow the stereotypical ghostly image, other than his very outdated clothing.

Except for one thing. When he turned slightly to give her a better…view, the light shone on his torso. There was a gash where his heart _was_, and the fresh-looking blood stained his lilac-hued shirt.

"So…what now?" Suki asked, newly-shaken.

"200 years in solitude is very lonely, Keiko," Sateriajis responded, and with a more wolfish tone, "So, to answer your question: anything you want."

"How about we go for a walk?" Suki suggested, overly cheerful.

"I can't leave this mansion," the duke informed her.

Her heart sank, for several reasons.

To emphasize his point, Sateriajis pushed open the front door, and the breeze that whisked in killed off every candlelight. He slowly moved his left arm through the doorway, and Suki watched as it began to lose color. After it faded to gray, it dissolved and blew away in the wind and rain, leaving nothing behind but the stub of the duke's arm that was still inside.

That was the moment that Suki became sure he was dead. And not dead, too.

When Sateriajis stepped back from the door, a terrible odor that reminded Suki of rotten fish came rushing past. It carried the bits of ash that the duke had lost a moment ago. A few seconds later, his arm was whole again.

Flexing his fingers, Sateriajis recalled, "I once _did _leave this mansion, and it took me 20 years to bring all of myself back together again." He gazed forlornly at his foot. "I'm still missing a toe."

Suki kept in mind he left the door open.

"You can't expect me to just let you leave," the duke laughed, taking long strides to stand behind her. "These halls were once filled with beautiful women who all worshipped me. I have been completely alone since then, and I have worked up quite an appetite."

"Then why don't I go get you some eggplants or something?" Suki offered, motioning to the door and beginning to sidle closer to it.

"I'm not hungry for food," Sateriajis informed her, and he was suddenly directly in front of her. Gingerly reaching to touch the ends of her hair, he elaborated, "I'm hungry for—"

"Suki!"

"Suz?"

"Suki monster!"

Hearing the voices of her friends, Suki craned her neck to look out the front door. Mai and Katsuo were the first to conquer the hill.

When she turned back to Sateriajis, he wasn't there. The cold imprint of his fingers remained on her cheek.

"There you are, Suki!" Mai breathed, rushing up to the doorway.

Her bright eyes were drawn away by the majesty of the "abandoned" manor.

"I'm pretty sure that's breaking and entering, Suz," Hana remarked, elegantly recovering from the climb.

"No one lives here," responded Suki confidently, and a biting wind suddenly flew in. Suki glared at the empty air, trying to pinpoint Sateriajis's location to give him the death stare. (Not that it would do any good; he was already dead, after all.)

"Whoa," said Katsuo simply, stepping inside. He looked at Suki with big eyes and asked, "Can we stay here?"

"No," she said firmly, and took Mai and Hana by the arms, ready to leave.

"But we just got here!" Katsuo whined, and Hana dragged him after them.

A frightened-looking Haru had just reached them, and seemed about to say something to Suki, but found himself wordlessly following behind the troop.

Fumio had given up climbing up a while back, and he waited for his friends in the valley.

As they all walked back to town, Suki took one glance back at the manor, wondering if what she had experienced was real.

"You will come back soon," Sateriajis's voice whispered in her ear. He had sounded quite assured in that, but he then said more softly, "Won't you, Keiko?"

* * *

A/N- Again, I'm not sure how far I'll go with this, so if you like it, please review! Thanks for reading, regardless of if you like it or not!

-A.Z.


End file.
